Crescent Moon Wolf Pack
"Never presume that your enemy is always some defenseless sheep just begging to be slaughtered, for in truth it just might be a wolf in disguise waiting to devour you instead." ~ The Silver Haired Noble f12eacdd1f31e5baa3e1d2e27b73396d.gif Background/History Founded in the year 2921 by Tahira or The Silver Haired Noble as she is more fondly known as the Crescent Moon Wolf Pack is revered by those of the wolfblood communities both far and wide for not only for being the largest surviving group of wolves to date but also for having one of the greatest and most powerful leader to boot. A woman who was chosen not only to lead this band of misfits to greatness due largely in part her kind-heart nature but her determination to see no more of her kind be lost wandering the Earth without a place to call home. This clan of wolves dwell deep near the forest ranges near the base of Mount Fuji-san a place that is known widely for not only its lost of lives on the human spectrum but also considered sacred to pack as it was the last known place that the grandsire of the Crescents dwelled after his rampage through 2nd Soul several decades earlier, opting to adopt the vampriric concept of the Masquerade, to conceal what they truly are from the outside when faced with the challenges of every day life in the city (The Human World) all the while remaining true to the Laws of the pack under their Alpha, Tahira's guidance and teachings from the ancient book itself that she protected for a time in the absence of her sire, both oral and written. Which is passed from from parent to child. Ranks Grand-sire of the Crescent Moon Pack: K. Tansangi Born: November 25, 2151 - Died: December 13, 3072 Alpha Female GoddessTahiraHumanform2.jpg "The Silver Haired Noble" Tahira Alpha Male N/A Beta Female Mercy by fleurine retore-d54aav0.jpg Cheyenne "Cyan" Asagawa Beta Male N/A Delta Female warriors-redhead-girl-breast-hair-fantasy-girls-wallpaper-1.jpg Colleen Ishido Delta Male 6132710.jpg Draven Ishido Lead Hunter/Huntress * Chase Bradley Hunters/Huntresses * Catalina Briggs * Liu Bi Shu * Kelly Tompkins * Isato Lee * Renee Merriweather * Gin Yoshiro Lead warrior * Tai Hinomori Warriors * Cami Weaver * Lucien Black * Casey Wright * Celeste Jun * Raven Davenport * Josh Davison * Ross Joseph Scouts * Go-go Shin * Alexis Grover Spies * Eric Mishi Loners * Akiko Yano (for now) Omegas * K.T. * Rita Black * Kip Ishido * Rose Nita Located In? Aokigahara Forest, Mount Fuji, Japan Enemies/Rival * Humans Brother/Sister Packs * Blood Claw Wolf Pack * Crimson Trail Wolf Pack Laws of the Pack * The word of the Alpha is law. * Alpha(s), the Alpha's children, and Beta(s) eat first. * Listen to the Alpha(s) and Beta(s) * Romance with loners is forbidden * Hunt for the pack before yourself. * Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to the Elder for it's life. * No warrior may neglect a pup in pain or in danger, even if it is from another pack. * Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassers. * Elders and pups must be fed before warriors. Category:Directory Category:Information Category:Gangs/Packs Category:Wolfbloods Category:Yokai Category:Crescent Moon Wolf Pack